


Human Needs

by ZoeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWinchester/pseuds/ZoeWinchester
Summary: Cas ist wieder zum Menschen geworden und merkt, dass ihm etwas fehlt. Wird Dean ihm helfen, es zu bekommen? Destiel
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Human Needs

„Dean, könntest du mir behilflich sein?“ Obwohl Castiel nun schon eine geraume Weile wieder ein Mensch war, bat er nicht oft um Hilfe. Doch wann immer es der Fall war, war Dean seine erste Anlaufstelle.  
„Immer, bei was?“ Dean schenkte Cas ein offenes Lächeln.  
„Ich möchte Geschlechtsverkehr haben.“ sagte der Ex-Engel mit ernster Miene.  
„Wow, was?“ Der Jäger starrte ihn an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Da ich wieder ein Mensch bin, habe ich sexuelle Bedürfnisse.“ erklärte Castiel ganz sachlich. „Der Sex mit April war sehr gut…“  
„Abgesehen davon, dass sie dich danach umgebracht hat.“ unterbrach Dean den Anderen mit einem Lachen.  
„Ja, abgesehen davon. Ich möchte jedenfalls wieder welchen haben, weiß aber nicht so recht wie ich dazu jemand kennen lernen kann.“ fuhr Castiel unbeirrt fort.  
Jetzt verstand Dean und er dachte schon, Cas wollte mit ihm..? Nein, das wäre auch zu seltsam gewesen. Kurz war ihm wirklich heiß geworden. Wie kam er bloß auf solch verrückte Ideen? „Du willst also Bagger-Tipps?“ Er grinste.  
„Was hat ein Bagger damit zu tun?“ Castiel legte den Kopf schief.  
Der Jäger schmunzelte. Er mochte diese Geste von Cas und wie dieser immer alles zu wörtlich nahm… zum Niederknien. „Das sagt man nur so. Ich meinte, du willst Tipps zum Flirten?“  
„Ja genau.“ bestätigte Castiel.  
„Ok, wieso nicht? Dir ist klar, du lernst vom Besten.“ prahlte der Blonde.

Dean nahm sich sehr viel Zeit, Castiel zu erklären wie man am besten flirtete. Er gab ihm ein paar Tipps, über was er reden sollte und im Besonderen über was besser nicht. Welche Komplimente er machen könnte. „Bloß nichts Abgedroschenes und nicht zu viel. Da stehen die Ladys gar nicht drauf.“  
Außerdem erklärte er, wie sein Freund jemanden direkt ansprechen konnte, um dann in die, in seinen Augen Königsdisziplin zu wechseln: „Jetzt erkläre ich dir, wie du jemanden dazu bekommst, dich anzusprechen. Du nimmst Blickkontakt auf, um ein leichtes Interesse zu signalisieren. Wenn sie darauf reagiert, lächelst du und schaust aber wieder weg und wartest mindestens eine halbe Minute, bis du wieder rüber schaust. Wenn Sie Interesse hat, wird sie schon zu dir kommen.“  
„Kann ich nicht einfach hingehen?“ Castiel glaubte wohl nicht recht daran, das zu schaffen.  
Dean zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. „Probier’s doch einfach mal aus.“  
Der Ex-Engel atmete tief durch. „Und wie mache ich das mit dem Blickkontakt?“ Er gab sich also geschlagen und in die fähigen Hände von Dean.  
„Naja, zeig mir mal wie du es machen würdest.“ forderte Dean seinen Freund auf, doch als Cas ihn förmlich in Grund und Boden starrte, lachte der Jäger. „Etwas dezenter, sonst ergreift sie noch die Flucht.“  
Nun versuchte es Cas nochmals und lächelte auch etwas dabei. Dean musste zugeben, dass Cas das Ganze ziemlich gut machte. Er war sehr lernfähig und setzte bisher alles perfekt um, was Dean ihm gezeigt hatte. Hey, und bei Castiels Aussehen? Dieses Lächeln und die strahlend blauen Augen, in denen Dean gerade zu versinken drohte… da wären die Frauen schön blöd, wenn sie sich nicht auf der Stelle in den Engel verlieben würden. _*What the fuck?*_  
Dean räusperte sich und musste sich zusammen reißen dem Blick seines Freundes nicht auszuweichen. „Ähm ja, schon ganz gut. Denk dran auch wegzuschauen. Du darfst nicht sofort zu viel Interesse zeigen.“  
„Verstanden.“ Castiel wendete den Blick ab.

Dean hatte unweigerlich das Bedürfnis wieder in Castiels Augen zu blicken. Er würde ihn definitiv direkt ansprechen wollen, wenn sie in einer Bar wären. _*Verdammt, ist der Engel gut.*_  
Als Cas ihn wieder anschaute - Dean war sich sicher, dass exakt 30 Sekunden vergangen waren - versank er wieder in dem Blau. _*Blau wie der Ozean*_ schoss es dem Winchester unbewusst durch den Kopf.

Dean machte es richtig Spaß, mit Cas zu üben. Einfach mal etwas ganz Normales machen, das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan. Gut, Castiel war weit entfernt davon normal zu sein, Mensch hin oder her, aber der Ex-Engel gab sich redlich Mühe Deans ‚Unterricht‘ zu folgen und es so gut er konnte umzusetzen. Bei den Versuchen, auf Unvorhergesehenes zu reagieren, hatte Castiel zwar noch Schwierigkeiten, doch stellte er sich nach einiger Zeit auch recht passabel an. „Jeder Mensch ist anders, du musst auch spontan reagieren können.“ meinte Dean nur dazu, als Cas zwischendurch die Flinte ins Korn werfen wollte, nachdem er ihn für einen Spruch, in dem es um einen Vergleich zwischen weiblichen Brüsten und dem Euter von Kühen ging, ausgelacht hatte.  
Cas atmete tief durch. „Du hast vermutlich Recht, allein wie unterschiedlich du und Sam seid, zeigt das sehr eindrucksvoll.“ Natürlich hatte Dean Recht.  
„Was hältst du davon, dein Wissen heute Abend in die Tat umzusetzen?“ Der Blonde hatte richtig Lust mit Castiel in eine Bar zu gehen und zu sehen wie dieser sich schlug.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Dean.“ Der Ex-Engel wirkte unsicher.  
„Hey, wer wollte es denn lernen? Du musst schon auch rausgehen, von alleine kommt hier keine heiße Lady vorbei.“ Dean lachte unterdrückt. „Naja, es sei denn, du bestellst dir eine.“ gluckste er.  
„Das geht auch?“ fragte Cas, anscheinend die Option ernsthaft in Betracht ziehend.  
„Was? Nein, Cas. Das wäre dann ein Callgirl. Und wir wollen doch nicht das gleiche Drama wie bei Chasterty.“ Dean hatte noch gut in Erinnerung wie sie damals aus dem Laden geflüchtet waren, nachdem Cas der guten Chasterty in die Seele geblickt und ihr von der Prostitution abgeraten hatte. Gut, das würde nun nicht mehr passieren, da Cas ein Mensch war. Aber etwas sagte Dean, dass es trotzdem keine gute Idee war, Castiel mit einem Callgirl alleine zu lassen.  
„Oh, nein, das möchte ich in der Tat nicht.“ Cas fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei der Erinnerung an damals.  
„Also, heute Abend um 9 gehts los. Mach dich schick, ich fahre.“ Der Jäger erhob sich und wollte gehen.  
„Was ist denn schick?“ Castiel wirkte etwas überfordert.  
Dean seufzte. „Komm, wir schauen mal, was wir mit dir machen können.“

Die beiden verschwanden in Cas’ Zimmer, wo Dean sich am Kleiderschrank zu schaffen machte. Sam und er hatten für Castiel einige Klamotten gekauft, sodass es eine ansehnliche Auswahl gab. Er gab Cas ein Shirt in die Hand und suchte nach einer passenden Hose, als er sich mit dieser wieder umdrehte, musste er unweigerlich schlucken. Cas war gerade dabei sich sein Hemd auszuziehen, zog es von seinen Schultern und legte es fein säuberlich auf den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten. Dann blickte der Schwarzhaarige ihn erwartungsvoll an. Dean starrte auf den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes. Castiel war sehr gut gebaut. Feine Muskeln, nicht zu viel, aber doch ein angedeutetes Sixpack. Die Tätowierung, welche verhinderte, dass Engel ihn aufspüren konnten, stand ihm ungemein gut. Dean schüttelte innerlich den Kopf._ *Hör auf zu glotzen.*_ Cas bekam davon zum Glück nichts mit. Der zog in Seelenruhe das Shirt, welches Dean ihm eben gegeben hatte, über den Kopf. Der Jäger sollte dringend woanders hingehen, bevor Cas auch noch seine Hose vor ihm ausziehen würde.  
„Hier, die Hose sollte dazu passen.“ sagte er und reichte eben jene weiter.  
Tatsächlich begann Castiel prompt seinen Gürtel zu lösen.  
„Wir sehen uns dann später.“ Er drehte sich zur Tür, um Cas die nötige Privatsphäre zu geben, auch wenn der Mensch gewordene Engel anscheinend immer noch nicht wusste, was das war.  
„Danke, Dean.“ Große Dankbarkeit war aus der Stimme des Ex-Engels zu hören.  
„Kein Ding.“ Damit ließ Dean seinen Freund zurück. 

Die beiden fuhren gemeinsam in eine Bar und setzen sich an die Theke. Dean machte Cas immer wieder auf verschiedene Ladies aufmerksam. „Wow Cas. Schau dir die an, die sieht echt heiß aus.“ Er zeigte unauffällig auf eine Blondine, die ein verdammt kurzes Kleid trug.  
„Sie hat sich sehr stark geschminkt, sie ist vielleicht sehr schüchtern, wenn sie sich hinter dem Make-up verstecken möchte.“ mutmaßte der Engel.  
„Ich denke, es ist eher das Gegenteil. Aber vielleicht ist das nicht das Richtige für dich. Wer weiß wie die darunter aussieht. Wenn du Pech hast, wachst du am nächsten Morgen mit einem Kerl auf.“ Dean lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und bevor Cas darauf eingehen konnte, fiel Dean schon eine andere Dame ins Auge. „Oh Cas, was ist mit der? Die sieht wirklich gut aus und dazu sehr natürlich.“  
„Ja, sie ist sehr hübsch.“ Castiel schien sich zu sammeln, trank einen Schluck seines Bieres und stand dann auf. „Ok, ich werde es probieren.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Cas auf die Brünette zu.  
Dean beobachtete seinen Freund und sah mit Wohlwollen, dass die Braunhaarige anscheinend sehr angetan von Cas war. Er konnte leider nicht hören, was sein Freund sagte, doch der Frau schien es zu gefallen. Sie lächelte ihn an und begann dann ebenfalls was zu sagen.  
Dean wendete sich wieder der Bar zu und bestellte sich ein weiteres Bier.  
Als er den ersten Schluck des neuen Getränks nahm, setzte sich der Ex-Engel wieder neben ihn.  
„Was ist passiert? Es schien doch alles gut zu laufen?“ fragte Dean, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was nach dem guten Start schief gegangen sein könnte.  
„Das lief es auch, aber leider muss sie morgen Vormittag wegfliegen und wollte bald ins Bett gehen. Da habe ich mich verabschiedet, um sie nicht noch länger aufzuhalten.“  
Dean schlug sich gegen die Stirn. _*Dieser Engel!*_ „Oh man, Cas. Das war ein Code für Sex ohne Verpflichtungen.“  
„Du meinst, wie nennt ihr das? Einen One-Night-Stand?“ fragte Cas irritiert.  
„Ja, genau.“ Bestätigte Dean.  
„Oh.“ Cas sah sich suchend um. Auch Dean blickte noch mal in die Richtung, aus der sein Freund eben gekommen war und tatsächlich, die brünette Schönheit unterhielt sich bereits mit einem anderen Mann.  
Dean klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Chance vertan. Beim nächsten Mal klappts sicher.“ Er blickte seinen Freund an, der das nicht ganz so zu sehen schien. „Hey, guck nicht so traurig. Du hast immerhin beim ersten Versuch gleich einen Treffer gelandet. Sie wollte mit dir ins Bett.“  
Castiel atmete tief durch. „Eure menschlichen Gepflogenheiten sind wirklich schwierig, warum kann man nicht ganz offen sagen: Ich will mit dir Geschlechtsverkehr. Warum muss es so kompliziert sein?“  
„Dann würde es keinen Spaß machen.“ erklärte Dean und bestellte seinem Freund noch ein Bier. Als dieses kam, stieß er mit ihm an. „Auf das Flirten!“  
„Auf das Flirten!“ stimmte Castiel ein und wirkte schon wieder etwas zuversichtlicher. Der Ex-Engel ließ seinen Blick schweifen und schien schon bald jemanden entdeckt zu haben, auch wenn Dean in der Richtung nur eine Blondine entdecken konnte, die er sich so gar nicht mit Cas vorstellen konnte.  
„Über was hast du mit der Braut eigentlich geredet, Cas?“ holte Dean seinen Freund wieder in ihr Gespräch zurück.  
Cas wendete sich ihm nun wieder zu. „Ich habe ihr ein Kompliment über ihre Augen gemacht.“  
„Guter Junge.“ Dean schmunzelte. Er war sehr stolz auf seinen Schüler.

„Hi, kann ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?“ Ein gutaussehender Mann, etwa so groß wie Castiel mit dunkelblonden Haaren und blauen Augen hatte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen gestellt und ihn angesprochen.  
„Sorry, man. Wir spielen nicht im gleichen Team.“ ging Dean dazwischen, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Sicher würde der das Angebot des Kerls missverstehen und den Drink annehmen, ohne zu ahnen, was dieser Typ eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
Der Mann wirkte irritiert. „Oh, da hab ich wohl die Blicke deines Freundes missverstanden.“  
„Bestimmt.“ Dean lächelte höflich.  
Der Blonde zog unverrichteter Dinge wieder ab.  
„Was sollte das, Dean?“ Castiel war offensichtlich sehr überrascht, dass Dean den jungen Mann abgewimmelt hatte. Er stand auf, um den Blonden noch einzufangen.  
„Warte.“ Cas tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Überrascht drehte dieser sich im. „Ich weiß nicht, was das mit dem Team bedeutet, aber ich würde dich gerne bei einem Drink kennen lernen.“ Als der Mann Cas erfreut anlächelte und nickte, blickte Castiel kurz zu Dean und strahlte. Mit „Bis später.“ wurde der Jäger zurückgelassen.  
_*What the fuck?*_ Fassungslos starrte Dean dem Ex-Engel hinterher und beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer am anderen Ende der Bar Platz nahmen und sich etwas bestellten. Sie schienen sich blendend zu verstehen. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte Dean sich das einfach nicht mehr mitansehen und wendete sich lieber wieder seinem Bier zu.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde kam Cas zu Dean zurück.  
„Scott will morgen mit mir Essen gehen. Ein richtiges Date.“ meinte Castiel stolz.  
„Super.“ Dean klang nicht nur unzufrieden, er war es auch. Auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, warum.  
„Was ist los, Dean?“ Castiel war irritiert. „Freust du dich nicht für mich? Ich habe es immerhin geschafft, mir ein Date zu organisieren.“  
„Cas, also im Ernst? Seit wann bist du schwul?“ fragte Dean. Nicht, dass er was gegen Schwule hatte. Überhaupt nicht, aber Castiel hatte bisher keine Anzeichen gezeigt, schwul oder bi zu sein. Ok, genaugenommen bis der Ex-Engel es angesprochen hatte, hätte Dean fast gesagt, dass Cas weder an Frauen noch an Männern romantisches oder sexuelles Interesse zu haben schien. Ok, es gab damals die Sache mit April, aber das war Jahre her. Erst vor ein paar Wochen war sein Freund offen von einer Bedienung angeflirtet worden und hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt.  
„Ich bevorzuge kein Geschlecht. Ich bin ein Engel und somit geschlechtslos, auch wenn ich mich tatsächlich in einer männlichen Hülle wohler fühle. Mich interessiert die Seele, der Geist, nicht die Hülle.“ erzählte Cas ganz nüchtern.  
„Na, aber dass dein Scott wie ein Unterwäschemodel aussieht, ist wohl nicht gerade hinderlich, was?“ Das konnte Dean sich nicht verkneifen.  
„Er ist nicht ‚mein Scott‘, aber ja, du hast Recht, es stört mich durchaus nicht.“ Dean könnte schwören, dass Cas etwas schuldbewusst dreinblickte.  
Der Jäger schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Engel. _*Ex-Engel und bestimmt nicht meiner.*_ „Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dir was über den Sex zwischen Männern erklären werde.“  
„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kenne mich durchaus mit den Sexualpraktiken jeglicher Geschlechterkombinationen aus, wenn auch mehr theoretisch. Ich brauche nur deine Hilfe bei dem, was ich sagen muss, damit es dazu kommt.“  
Dean starrte seinen Freund an „Man echt Cas, du hast es aber ganz schön nötig. Gib es wenigstens zu, du willst diesen Scott einfach nur flachlegen! Dich interessiert seine Seele oder Geist doch gar nicht.“  
„Interessiert dich das denn bei deinen Bekanntschaften?“ fragte Castiel herausfordernd.  
„Hey! Und wer sagt denn, dass du dir an mir ein Beispiel nehmen sollst?“ Ok, eine Verteidigung klang anders, aber um ihn ging es hier ja auch gerade nicht.  
„Wenn es dich beruhigt: Es geht mir nicht nur um Geschlechtsverkehr, auch wenn ich diesen gerne bald wieder hätte. Scott scheint sehr nett zu sein.“ Diese Aussage von Cas beruhigte Dean irgendwie überhaupt nicht.

Am nächsten Abend war es soweit, Cas wollte mit Scott ausgehen. Dean hatte ihm zähneknirschend dabei geholfen, etwas Passendes zum Anziehen zu finden. Denn nachdem Cas mit den gleichen Klamotten vom Vortag losmarschieren wollte, konnte der Jäger einfach nicht anders und musste eingreifen. „Du kannst nicht zweimal das Gleiche anziehen.“  
„Wieso nicht? Gestern kam es bei Scott doch gut an.“ Cas verstand offensichtlich das Prinzip nicht.  
„Das macht man einfach nicht.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Schon gut, ich such dir was Anderes raus.“

Nachdem das geklärt war und Cas die Kleidung gewechselt hatte - Dean war diesmal ohne zu gucken, aus Castiels Zimmer verschwunden - gingen die beiden zur Garage. Dean, weil er noch etwas an Baby überprüfen wollte und Cas, um zu Scott zu fahren. Er hatte Dean erzählt, dass Scott ihn eigentlich abholen wollte, er das aber abgelehnt hatte, da der Bunker schließlich geheim war. Dean stimmte ihm zu und sagte außerdem, dass er so viel flexibler wäre und jederzeit abhauen könnte.  
„Warum sollte ich abhauen wollen?“ Cas legte den Kopf mal wieder schief.  
„Naja, vielleicht ist der Kerl sterbenslangweilig oder das Gegenteil und er wird zudringlich.“ Nicht, dass Dean Cas nichts gönnte, aber irgendwie fände er die Idee trotzdem nicht so schlecht, dass das Date nicht so gut laufen würde. Dann aber bitte wegen eines langweiligen Scotts.  
„Zudringlich?“ Cas blickte ihn verwirrt an und schien dann zu verstehen. „Oh, aber ich möchte doch Geschlechtsverkehr haben.“ Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch doch nicht verstanden.  
_*Oh, man.*_ Dean schüttelte den Kopf „Vergiss es, Cas.“  
Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst um seinen Freund, darum führte er das auch nicht weiter aus. Auch wenn Cas kein Engel mehr war, war er immer noch ein Krieger und dieser Scott sah nun wirklich nicht gefährlich aus.  
Dean wünschte seinem Freund noch einen schönen Abend, klopfte auf das Autodach und entließ Cas zu seinem Date.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Dean am Besprechungstisch. Er war hundemüde, er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, weil Cas nicht zurückgekommen war. Was, wenn ihm doch was passiert war? Was, wenn dieser Scott ein Monster war? In seinem Schlafmangel hatte er sich die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt, eines finsterer als das andere. Doch immer mal wieder mischte sich ein Gedanke darunter, der ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzte _*Was, wenn das Date gut gelaufen ist?*_.  
Als die Bunkertür geöffnet wurde, tat Dean schnell so, als würde er ganz entspannt Zeitung lesen. Dass er diese bereits zweimal durchgeblättert hatte, musste Cas ja nicht wissen.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Cas klang viel zu gut gelaunt in Deans Ohren.  
„Morgen.“ Mit einem Auge blickte er zu Cas. „Du warst die ganze Nacht bei Scott?“ Der Jäger versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Ja, es war äußerst befriedigend.“ Der Ex-Engel grinste doch tatsächlich.  
„Keine Details, bitte.“ Dean senkte angewidert den Blick. Allein die Vorstellung, Castiel würde ihm Genaueres über den Sex mit Scott erzählen, ließ seinen Magen unangenehm krampfen. Dabei kam ihm ganz kurz der Gedanke, dass es dabei nicht um Scott ging, sondern, dass Cas einfach keinen Sex haben sollte. Schnell verdrängte er diese seltsamen Irrungen und Wirrungen seines Hirns wieder. „Wirst du ihn wiedersehen?“ fragte er wie nebenbei.  
„Ja, wir sind für nächsten Freitag verabredet. Dann können wir auch das Essen gehen nachholen, das musste gestern ausfallen. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, haben wir auch nicht sonderlich viel geredet. Ich konnte deine Flirt-Tipps gar nicht richtig anwenden.“ Cas wirkte nachdenklich, doch dann lächelte er ein bisschen. „Zum Glück hat es trotzdem geklappt.“  
_*Oh, man.*_ Dean ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber ihm wurde klar, dass es ihm viel besser gefallen hätte, dieser Scott hätte sich als Monster entpuppt, Cas ihn umgebracht und wäre deswegen erst heute Morgen wieder gekommen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Während Cas für seine Verhältnisse oft lächelte, besonders wenn er eine Nachricht von Scott erhielt, war Dean eher grimmiger als sonst. Er wusste auch nicht so recht warum oder besser gesagt, wollte er es besser nicht wissen.

Dean fand Castiel im Hauptraum am Laptop sitzend vor. Der Ex-Engel schien etwas recherchieren zu wollen, da er Google geöffnet hatte.  
„Hast du einen neuen Fall gefunden?“ fragte Dean daher interessiert. Das wäre genau das richtige, um sich von dieser Scott-Cas-Sache abzulenken. Nicht, dass er deswegen eine Ablenkung bräuchte, natürlich nicht, aber ein neuer Fall wäre doch mal nicht schlecht.  
Cas schüttelte aber den Kopf und tippte etwas in das Suchfeld ein. „Nein, ich wollte was wegen Scott recherchieren.“  
„Was, ist er doch nicht der Traummann und hat Dreck am Stecken?“ Mit einem Grinsen beugte sich Dean über Cas Schulter und las was dieser versuchte rauszufinden. ‚Wie kann ich mehr vom Penis in den Mund nehmen‘ hatte Cas geschrieben. _*Fuck!!!*_  
„Alter!“ rief Dean aus. „Man Cas, du hättest mich echt vorwarnen können.“ Er verließ schnellen Schrittes den Hauptraum und lief beinahe in Sam rein, der ihm entgegenkam.  
„Wow Dean, welche Laus ist dir denn über den Weg gelaufen.“ fragte sein Bruder.  
„Keine Laus, ein notgeiler Engel wohl eher.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dean, hörte jedoch noch das kurze Gespräch zwischen seinem Bruder und Cas.  
„Was war das denn?“ wollte Sam wissen.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Sam. Ich recherchiere lediglich etwas über die Sexualpraktiken, die ich mit Scott ausprobieren möchte. Dean hatte mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ihn diesbezüglich nicht fragen soll, daher frage ich Google. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ihm daran nicht passt.“ erklärte Castiel ruhig.  
„Ok.“ sagte Sam gedehnt.  
Immerhin, sein Bruder fand anscheinend auch Cas ‚Recherche‘ etwas seltsam.

Zwei Tage später war es wieder soweit, Cas hatte sich für sein zweites Date schick gemacht. Diesmal ganz allein. Die beiden Winchesters blickten Castiel hinterher, als dieser den Bunker verließ, um zu Scott zu gelangen. Oder vielmehr blickte Dean ihm grimmig hinterher, während Sam zwischen der Bunkertür und seinem Bruder hin und her schaute.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich ja sagen, du bist eifersüchtig.“ Sein Bruder schmunzelte allen Ernstes.  
„Quatsch.“ stritt Dean vehement ab.  
„Gönn’ Cas doch auch mal etwas Spaß.“ Jetzt zwinkerte Sam ihm auch noch zu.  
„Es ist Cas. Er ist ein Engel, er sollte sich wirklich mehr zusammenreißen. Und dann auch noch mit diesem… diesem Kerl.“ Er verdrehte die Augen.  
„Naja,“ Sam verschränkte seine Arme. „erstens ist Cas kein Engel mehr und außerdem ist es doch eigentlich egal. Sagt man nicht immer, das Äußere sei nicht so wichtig? Fällt da dann nicht auch drunter, ob es eine Frau oder eben ein Mann ist?“  
„Jetzt fang du auch noch an.“ Dean wedelte mit seinen Armen. „Ich hab doch nichts gegen Schwule, aber hast du diesen Scott mal gesehen? Cas bumst den sicher nicht, weil er so einen tollen Charakter hat, sondern weil er der gottverdammte Adonis ist.“ Dean hatte genug und wollte nicht noch mit seinem Bruder streiten. „Ich fahr einkaufen, Bier ist alle.“ Er stapfte Richtung Garage und ignorierte seinen Bruder, der irgendetwas von, es wäre noch ein Sixpack da, faselte.

Am späten Abend saß Dean alleine im Hauptraum des Bunkers und stocherte in den Resten von seinem Pie, den er sich am Abend zusammen mit 2 Sixpacks Bier gekauft hatte. Als sich die Bunkertür öffnete und Cas die Treppe runter stieg, begrüßte er seinen Freund in einem süffisanten Ton. „Hey Cas, na war es wieder befriedigend?“  
„Es war wieder äußerst zufriedenstellend, meine Recherchearbeit hat sich gelohnt. Aber ich habe herausgefunden, dass Scott mit der Wahrheit nicht klar kommen würde. Er glaubt nicht an das Übernatürliche und hält das alles für Spinnerei.“ Cas schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte wohl nicht verstehen, dass es tatsächlich Leute gab, die nicht an die Wahrheit glaubten.  
„Ja und? Dann sag ihm davon eben nichts.“ Dean verstand das Problem nicht. Allerdings fand er es aus für ihn unerfindlichen Gründen gar nicht so schlecht, dass Cas das Ganze wohl beendet hatte.  
„Dean, auch wenn ich den Geschlechtsakt durchaus genossen habe, möchte ich nicht nur deshalb mit Scott zusammen sein, dafür mag ich ihn zu sehr und ich nehme an, er mich auch. Er ist sehr nett, weißt du?“ _*Er ist sehr nett, weißt du?*_ äffte Dean Cas in Gedanken nach.  
„Na, wenn du meinst. Heißt das, es ist aus?“ fragte Dean bedacht darauf zu klingen, als sei es ihm völlig egal. Was es natürlich auch war. Natürlich.  
Castiel atmete tief durch. „Ja, leider.“  
„Und, suchst du dir jetzt direkt den Nächsten?“ Der Jäger konnte sich die Frage einfach nicht verkneifen.  
„Nein.“ Der Schwarzhaarige nickte zufrieden. „Meine Bedürfnisse sind erstmal befriedigt, ich denke, das hat Zeit.“  
„Soll ich dann wieder mitkommen, wenn du auf die Pirsch gehst?“ Er wusste gar nicht, warum er das anbot. Wollte er das denn überhaupt?  
„Wenn du das machen würdest? Sehr gerne.“ Cas lächelte ihn aufrichtig an. Natürlich würde er seinem Freund wieder helfen. Wofür waren Freunde schließlich da?

Die Wochen vergingen und sie bearbeiteten zu Dritt ein paar Fälle. Dabei fiel Dean immer wieder auf, wie gut Castiel und er doch klar kamen. Ok, gut, Sam und er kamen auch gut zurecht und das sie sich auch oft ohne Worte verstanden, war irgendwie logisch, sie waren schließlich Brüder. Aber Cas und er konnten das genauso. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste immer, was Dean wollte, auch wenn er es nicht sagte, ob nun, weil sie auf der Jagd waren und eben leise sein mussten oder Dean beim Frühstück noch zu müde war und Castiel ihm einfach unaufgefordert etwas von seinen Pancakes mit Honigsirup abgab, nachdem Dean mit seiner Portion schon fertig gewesen war.  
Die beiden passten einfach perfekt zusammen. _*Zusammenpassen? Ernsthaft? Also, als Freunde, als Kumpels, beste Kumpels, die allerbesten. Wir ergänzen uns gut. Das ist es. Nur das.*_  
Es wäre in jedem Fall hinderlich, wenn da ein Scott oder sonst wer dazwischen käme. Schließlich mussten sie doch zusammen jagen, sich gegenseitig beschützen. Frühstücken. Abhängen. Was Kumpels eben so machen. Beste Kumpels. Dean befand es als äußerst angenehm, dass diese Scott-Sache wieder vorbei war und Castiel sich nichts Neues gesucht hatte.

Doch lange sollte es nicht so bleiben. Castiel bat ihn nach ein paar Wochen, wieder zusammen in eine Bar zu gehen.

„Dean, was soll das? Die sah sehr nett aus.“ Castiel verlor wohl langsam die Geduld. Dabei hatte Dean ihm nur einen Gefallen getan. Die Brüste von der Blondine waren einfach zu klein gewesen.  
„Ja vielleicht, aber nicht gut genug für dich.“ Definitiv nicht gut genug für seinen Engel. _*Ex-Engel und bestimmt nicht meiner! Wieso eigentlich nicht?*_ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, die Blonde war nichts für Cas gewesen und die beiden anderen davor auch nicht. Für seinen besten Kumpel, sollte es nur das Beste sein. Aber was war das Beste? 

Dean hatte mittlerweile schon etwas mehr getrunken. Natürlich war er noch er selbst, immerhin wollte er sie beide später noch nach Hause fahren, aber etwas angetrunken und somit lockerer war er schon.  
Er dachte immer wieder darüber nach, was wohl das Beste für Cas sein konnte. Und immer und immer wieder schlich sich der Gedanken in seine Überlegungen, dass er selbst das Beste für Cas war. Und ehe er es sich in seinem angeheiterten Zustand anders überlegen konnte, platzte er mit einer Idee heraus. „Geh mit mir aus.“  
„Was?“ Castiel verschluckte sich an seinem Bier.  
„Ich sagte, geh mit mir aus.“ Jetzt strahlte Dean seinen Freund offen an. Ja, das war die beste Idee, die er heute hatte.  
Doch warum schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige dann den Kopf? „Dean, ich… das geht nicht.“  
„Wieso nicht, du magst mich, ich komme mit dem ganzen übernatürlichen Scheiß klar und ich sehe umwerfend aus.“ Noch immer war Dean von seiner Idee überzeugt.  
„Aber du bevorzugst Frauen, was sollte das dann für einen Zweck haben?“  
_*Na, welchen Zweck schon? Moment… wirklich?*_ Dean schoss es durch den Kopf, was ein Date in der Regel nach sich zog. Und yep, er war sich plötzlich sicher, er fand die Idee immer noch gut. Vielleicht sogar noch viel besser. Doch ja, der Zweck war ziemlich klar. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du im Grunde geschlechtslos bist.“  
„Ja schon, aber meine Hülle ist männlich, mit allem Drum und Dran.“ _*Ach echt?Als wäre mir das nicht klar.*_  
Leicht anzüglich meinte Dean dazu nur „Vielleicht stehe ich ja doch auf Männer.“  
„Nein, tust du nicht.“ Dem Ex-Engel wurde das Ganze anscheinend langsam unangenehm, jedenfalls konnte er Deans Blick nicht mehr Stand halten.  
Doch der Jäger ließ nicht locker. „Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht möchte ich etwas offener werden in der Hinsicht. Vielleicht hast du Recht, es kommt nicht auf das Geschlecht drauf an.“  
„Dean, du bist betrunken. Du meinst das nicht so…“ Castiel versuchte alles, Dean nicht zu lange in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Und ob ich das so meine. Ich will mit dir ausgehen.“ beharrte Dean.  
„Dean, das…“ versuchte es Cas erneut, doch Dean fuhr ihm dazwischen. Warum sträubte Cas sich so?  
„Was, willst du nicht? Was stimmt denn nicht mit mir? Ich bin viel besser als dieser Scott. Ich bin auch bestimmt besser im Bett, wetten?“  
„Dean!“ echauffierte sich Cas und starrte ihn für einen Moment an. Dann drehte er ihm den Rücken zu. „Werd’ wieder nüchtern.“ Castiel erhob sich zum Gehen. „Lass uns zurück fahren, ich will nach Hause.“  
„Entschuldige, Cas. So hab ich das nicht gemeint.“ Versuchte Dean hier gerade ernsthaft einen Rückzieher? Vielleicht. Vielleicht wäre es um ihrer Freundschaft Willen besser. Aber jetzt, wo Dean erst einmal darüber nachdachte, formte sich immer mehr der Wunsch, den nächsten Schritt in dieser Freundschaft zu machen. Gemeinsam. Aber wie sollte das funktionieren? Er war völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
Jetzt drehte sich Cas doch wieder um und starrte ihn an. „Wie hast du es denn dann gemeint?“  
„Ich wollte nur…“ Dean wusste gar nichts mehr. Was wollte er? _*Dich*_ erklang es sehr leise in seinem Kopf.  
Castiel rieb sich mit den Fingern die Stirn und ging wieder Richtung Ausgang. „Ach, spar’ dir deine Worte. Lass uns zurückfahren, falls du dazu noch in der Lage bist.“  
„Natürlich.“ Dean tapste wie ein getretener Hund seinem Freund hinterher und fragte sich wie das alles so dermaßen hatte schief laufen können.  
Auf der gesamten Rückfahrt sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander.

In den nächsten Tagen ging Cas Dean aus dem Weg. Dem Jäger tat es so leid. Er erinnerte sich natürlich an alles, so betrunken war er schließlich nicht gewesen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Vermutlich gar nichts. Oder vielleicht doch, aber was kann man auf seine Überlegungen im Suff schon geben? Hatte er ernsthaft Cas Sex angeboten? Irgendwie schon. Wie sollte er das bloß wieder hinbiegen? Und was genau hatte er damit bezwecken wollen? Wollte er wirklich mit Cas ausgehen, mit allem Drum und Dran? Mit ihm schlafen?  
Dean merkte, dass es ihm sehr zu schaffen machte, dass Cas sauer auf ihn war oder zumindest wollte dieser im Moment so wenig wie möglich mit dem Jäger zu tun haben. Er musste das unbedingt klären. Aber wie? Wie sollte er sein Verhalten verteidigen? Er wusste doch selbst nicht, was das sollte. Oder wusste er es doch? Er kam wohl nicht drum herum, mal tief in sich reinzuhorchen. Sich mit Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen. Oh, wie er das hasste, aber für Cas würde er es tun. Für Cas würde er fast alles tun. Nein, er musste sich korrigieren, nicht fast, er würde tatsächlich alles tun. Für Sammy würde er das auch, aber sein Innerstes sträubte sich dagegen, die beiden gleichzusetzen. Nein, auch wenn er es mal gesagt hatte, aber Cas war kein Bruder für ihn. Er war…. mehr. _*Shit. Shit shit shit.*_ Er liebte Cas. _*Verdammt…. Und jetzt?*_

„Cas?“ Dean hatte den Ex-Engel in der Bibliothek gefunden und wollte endlich mit ihm reden.  
„Dean, ich habe leider keine Zeit. Sam ist so nett und fährt mit mir zusammen in die Bar und ich will mich gleich fertig machen.“ erklärte Castiel ohne dem Jäger großartig Beachtung zu schenken.  
Dean starrte seinen Freund an „Was, aber ich sollte doch..“  
„Schon gut, Dean. Ich will dir deine Zeit nicht stehlen und Sam hat es schon angeboten.“ Castiel lächelte etwas. Vielleicht sollte es versöhnlich wirken, doch irgendwie wirkte es falsch.  
„Was angeboten… deinen Wingman zu spielen?“ Dean konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sauer wurde. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl denn bitte?  
„Meinen was?“ Cas legte seinen Kopf auf seine unnachahmliche Art schief. Doch diesmal hatte er dabei einen verkniffenen Ausdruck in den Augen, als hätte er nicht wirklich Lust auf eine nähere Erklärung von Dean. Als wolle er ihr Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden.  
„Vergiss es. Du fährst nicht mit Sam in die Bar.“ Auf keinen Fall würde Dean zulassen, dass Cas wieder auf die Pirsch ging und schon gar nicht ohne ihn!  
„Wie bitte?“ Der Schwarzhaarige stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften.  
„Ich sagte, du…“  
„Das habe ich schon gehört, aber wieso denkst du, du könntest es mir verbieten?“ Na, das lief ja herrlich. Jetzt war Cas nur noch mehr eingeschnappt.  
„Ich verbiete es dir natürlich nicht. Das war so nicht gemeint.“ ruderte Dean zurück.  
„Du meinst eine ganze Menge nicht so, wie du es sagst. Und jetzt entschuldige mich.“ Obwohl Castiels Stimme ruhig klang, schwang doch etwas mit. Er war sauer auf Dean und er war enttäuscht. So richtig enttäuscht, dass sein bester Freund ihn so behandelte. _*Verdammt. Wieso habe ich das so versaut?*_  
„Cas, warte.“ versuchte Dean ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Was denn noch?“ Castiel wirkte resigniert. Er schien nicht wirklich weiter mit Dean reden zu wollen.  
Dean sagte nichts, er konnte einfach nicht. Nicht, wenn Castiel so zornig war. Der Ex-Engel würde ihm sicher nicht glauben, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte. Vielleicht sollte er warten, bis sich alles beruhigt hatte.  
Doch was, wenn es schon morgen zu spät war? Cas war mittlerweile gut beim Flirten. Dank Dean. Was, wenn er heute die Frau oder den Mann seiner Träume treffen würde? Dean musste etwas unternehmen. Er würde den beiden in die Bar folgen.

„Was denkt sich dein Bruder eigentlich dabei, mich bevormunden zu wollen?“  
„Cas…“  
„Ich bin zwar noch nicht lange wieder ein Mensch, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage für mich zu sorgen. Ich brauche keinen Dean Winchester, der mir sagt, was ich tun oder lassen soll.“  
„Hey, er meinte es sicher nur gut und ist etwas übers Ziel hinaus geschossen.“  
„Etwas?“  
Die beiden schwiegen sich an.  
„Sam, es tut mir leid. Du kannst nichts dafür. Wenn du einverstanden bist, dann würde ich gerne wieder zurück zum Bunker. Ich bin heute keine gute Gesellschaft.“  
„Na klar, kein Problem.“ Die beiden wollten sich erheben, um die Bar zu verlassen, doch stellte sich ihnen ein gewisser blonder junger Mann in den Weg.  
„Hi.“  
„Was willst du denn hier?“ Castiel starrte ihn an.  
„Ich wollte mal ausgehen und schauen, ob ich jemand Interessantes kennen lerne.“ Charmant lächelte der Blonde.  
„Na dann viel Spaß dabei. Wir gehen.“ Castiel wollte sich schon erheben.  
„Das wäre aber schade.“ Der Grünäuige hielt Castiel die Hand hin. „Ich bin Dean.“  
Castiel blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Was soll das?“  
„Na, du scheinst interessant zu sein und ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dich auf einen Drink einladen darf. Wie heißt du?“ fragte Dean ganz unbedarft.  
„Castiel.“ sagte Cas mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Schöner Name. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ich dich Cas nenne?“ Dean lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen offen an.  
„Natürlich, Dean.“ Der Ex-Engel war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was hier vorging, spielte aber vorerst mit.  
Dean grinste verschmitzt. „Das klingt schön.“  
„Was?“ fragte Cas nach.  
„Wie du meinen Namen sagst.“ säuselte Dean.  
„Alter!“ Jetzt schaltete sich Sammy doch ein.  
Dean sah das erste Mal, seit er zu den beiden gestoßen war, seinen Bruder an. Es war ihm vor Sammy etwas peinlich. Aber wenn er das mit Castiel hinbekommen wollte, würde er früher oder später sowieso bei Sam mit offenen Karten spielen müssen. Lieber jetzt, dann hatte er es hinter sich.  
„Sorry, Kumpel. Aber ich fürchte, drei sind einer zu viel. Wenn du verstehst?“ Eine stumme Aufforderung lag in seinem Blick.  
Sam schnaubte und hob die Hände. „Ok, dann werde ich mal verschwinden.“  
Sein Bruder hatte schließlich auch mitbekommen, dass die beiden Stress miteinander hatten. Eine Aussprache bei einem Drink war sicher nicht das schlechteste. Ob er sich fragte, was hinter dieser Flirterei steckte? Morgen müsste er ihm auf jeden Fall erzählen, was das sollte.  
„Aber Sam, wie soll ich denn nach Hause kommen?“ Cas klang tatsächlich etwas unsicher. Anscheinend behagte ihm der Gedanke gar nicht, mit Dean alleingelassen zu werden.  
„Oh, ich glaube… Dean war der Namen, richtig?“ Der ältere Winchester nickte und dankte Gott oder Chuck, dass Sam so toll mitspielte. „Dean wird dich schon nach eurem Date nach Hause bringen.“ sagte Sam grinsend, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verschwand.  
„Was heißt hier Date?“ rief der Ex-Engel Sam hinterher. Doch der hörte es nicht mehr, vielleicht tat er aber auch einfach nur so. Dann blickte Castiel Dean an und schien ihrer plötzlichen Zweisamkeit gewahr zu werden. Der Ex-Engel rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und bemerkte dann, dass Dean ihm einen Whisky vor die Nase gestellt hatte.  
„Zum Wohl.“ Der Jäger hob sein Glas. Cas erhob seines ebenfalls und stieß unsicher mit ihm an. Der Jäger leerte seinen Drink in einem Zug. Cas trank nur einen Schluck und stellte das Glas wieder ab. Immerhin hatte sein Freund mit ihm angestoßen, das wertete Dean mal als gutes Zeichen. „Also Cas erzähl mal. Wer bist du, was machst du so?“  
„Das weißt du ganz genau.“ Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war ein Engel und bin jetzt ein Mensch und versuche mich nun in menschlichen Dingen.“ erklärte Castiel aber dennoch.  
„Das ist ja total interessant und wie passend, ich bin ein Jäger und dazu ein Mensch.“ erzählte Dean freudestrahlend.  
„Dean, soll das ein Scherz sein?“ frage Castiel gerade heraus.  
„Nein, natürlich meine ich es Ernst. Bei einem ersten Date lernt man sich doch kennen und …“ Der Jäger wurde unterbrochen.  
„Wieso?“ Castiels Blick war schwer zu lesen. Er wirkte leicht verärgert oder war es Resignation?  
„Weil ich nichts lieber als ein Date mit dir haben möchte.“ sagte Dean ehrlich.  
Castiel wirkte überrascht „Das verstehe ich aber nicht, wieso willst du ein Date mit mir?“ Der Schwarzhaarige schien nicht mehr zornig, mehr verwirrt und deswegen ernsthaft an einer Antwort interessiert.  
„Weil ich ein Esel war. Ich mag dich sehr und warum ich mich so arschig verhalten habe ist, weil…“ Dean lächelte verlegen. „Naja ich war etwas eifersüchtig.“  
„Eifersüchtig auf mich?“ Castiel starrte ihn an.  
„Nein, auf Scott, auf wen auch immer es schaffen würde, ein Date mit dir zu bekommen. Deswegen bitte ich dich jetzt ganz offen um eine Verabredung.“  
Castiel war sprachlos. Offensichtlich dachte er darüber nach, ob er Deans Worten trauen konnte.  
„Du meinst das ernst?“ fragte Castiel schließlich.  
„Auf jeden Fall.“ Der Jäger lächelte ihn an.  
„Ein richtiges Date?“ Cas schien immer noch zu zweifeln.  
„Ein richtiges Date.“ bestätigte Dean.  
„Mit allem Drum und Dran?“ hakte der Ex-Engel noch mal nach.  
„Klar. Wir reden, wir trinken was, wenn du möchtest, können wir auch was essen.“  
„Und danach?“ Dean musste über die Frage von Castiel fast lachen. Wieder mal sehr direkt, sein Freund.  
„Naja, eigentlich verrät man ja nichts über seine Absichten bei einem Date, aber da du noch recht neu als Mensch bist, mache ich mal eine Ausnahme. Wenn uns das hier Spaß macht und davon gehe ich ganz stark aus, werde ich dich zu einem zweiten Date einladen.“  
„Das wars?“ Irrte Dean sich oder wirkte Castiel tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht?  
„Was meinst du denn?“ fragte Dean süffisant.  
„Nichts.“ sagte Cas schnell.

Cas gab sich geschlagen. So führten sie ihr Date fort und redeten tatsächlich jede Menge. Über sich, über die Welt, über Belangloses, Witziges, Ernstes, so ziemlich alles eigentlich. Beide fühlten sich sichtlich wohl. Dean strahlte Cas immer wieder an und dieser erwiderte es nicht minder fröhlich. Es machte ihnen einen Heidenspaß. Aber als es immer später wurde, beschlossen sie nach Hause zu fahren. Auf der Autofahrt hörten sie Musik und schwiegen. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen wie beim letzten mal. Im Gegenteil, sie genossen die Ruhe und die Anwesenheit des jeweils Anderen.  
Im Bunker angekommen, gingen sie zusammen rein, bis sie an Castiels Zimmer angekommen waren.  
„Wie hat es dir gefallen? Bekomme ich ein zweites Date?“ fragte Dean. Er lächelte, doch innerlich war er mehr als angespannt. Was, wenn Cas ‚Nein‘ sagen würde?  
„Sehr gerne.“ kam die erlösende Antwort, zusammen mit einem Lächeln.  
„Das ist gut.“ Gedanklich wischte Dean sich die imaginären Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Bin ich zu forsch, wenn ich dich frage, ob es direkt morgen klappt?“  
„Keineswegs.“ Der Ex-Engel lächelte, schien aber noch etwas unschlüssig. Anscheinend wusste er nicht Recht, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
Dean nahm ihm diese Entscheidung gerne ab. Er beugte sich vor und gab Castiel einen zarten Kuss. Er hatte nichts Forderndes, er sollte nur ausdrücken, wie sehr Dean das alles wollte.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und lächelten sich an. Dean fuhr noch einmal mit seiner Hand zu Castiels Wange. „Ich meine es Ernst mit dir, ich hoffe, du glaubst mir jetzt endlich.“  
Cas nickte „Das tue ich.“  
Dean hauchte dem menschlichen Engel noch einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. „Gute Nacht, Cas.“  
„Gute Nacht, Dean.“

Am nächsten Morgen trat Sam in die Küche, in der die restlichen Bewohner des Bunkers beim Frühstück machen waren. Dean erklärte gerade Cas wie man Pancakes zubereitete. Die beiden waren auffallend guter Laune.  
Sam musste schmunzeln. „Na, habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?“  
„Natürlich. Dean hilft mir gerade Frühstück zu machen.“ erklärte Castiel mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ja, das ist auch besser so. Die beiden ersten Pancakes sind total verbrutzelt.“ Dean setzte eine ernste Miene auf.  
„Hey, ich bin noch neu in dieser Kochsache.“ meinte Castiel gespielt schmollend, er wusste, dass Dean ihn nur aufziehen wollte.  
„Deswegen hast du ja mich. Ich bring dir schon alles bei, was du wissen musst.“ Dean grinste und fasste dabei um Cas herum, um einen Teller zu schnappen. Dass er sich dabei leicht an Cas’ Rücken drückte, machte Dean natürlich nicht mit Absicht. Nein, natürlich nicht. Als Dean Cas den Teller hinhielt, damit dieser den Pancake darauf platzieren konnte, sah er den leichten Rotschimmer auf Cas’ Wangen und musste schmunzeln.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die drei mit Recherche, da Sam einen neuen Fall aufgetan hatte, der aber etwas Vorarbeit benötigte.  
„Hey Sammy, es stört dich doch nicht, wenn Cas und ich heute Abend ausgehen, oder? Du hast doch sicher noch anderen Kram zu tun.“ Dean hoffte, dass sein Bruder ihm den Gefallen tun und keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde. Klar, er wollte vor Sammy das mit Cas nicht geheim halten, aber ewig drüber reden musste man nun wirklich nicht.  
„Wie elegant du mich gerade ausgeladen hast, nicht schlecht.“ meinte Sam grinsend.  
„Sam, du kannst natürlich auch mitkommen, wenn du dich sonst ausgeschlossen fühlst, aber Dean und ich ….“ versuchte es Cas höflich.„Schon gut, hab verstanden. Ich wollte eh mal wieder ins Kino. Ich glaube, um 10 läuft was Interessantes.“ Mit diesen Worten widmete sich der jüngere Winchester wieder seinem Laptop und somit den Recherchen.  
„Bester Bruder.“ Dean grinste und klopfte Sam zur Bestätigung auf die Schulter.

Am Abend machten Dean und Cas sich auf in ein Steakhouse. Sie waren noch nie dagewesen, aber es sah schon von außen sehr ansprechend aus.  
Bei einem leckeren argentinischen Rumpsteak mit hausgemachten Pommes sprachen die beiden wieder ausgelassen über Dieses und Jenes. Obwohl die beiden sich schon so lange kannten, gingen ihnen die Gesprächsthemen nicht aus. Doch selbst das wäre kein Problem, da sie beide Meister darin waren, gemeinsam zu schweigen, ohne dass es unangenehm wurde. Denn sie konnten sich auch einfach gegenseitig in den Augen des Anderen verlieren.  
Dass Dean das noch nie vorher aufgefallen war? Es lag so deutlich auf der Hand, dass sie beide schon immer mehr füreinander übrig hatten, als nur Freundschaft.  
Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, legte Castiel sein Besteck beiseite, hielt sich mit der einen Hand den Bauch und die andere legte er um sein Weinglas, allerdings ohne daraus zu trinken. „Das war wirklich sehr lecker. Eine gute Idee von dir, hierhin zu gehen.“  
Dean nahm seinen Mut zusammen und schob seine Hand über den Tisch und begann Castiels Finger zu streicheln. Der ließ sein Glas los und somit seine Hand in die von Dean sinken. „Ich fand es auch sehr schön.“ Der Jäger blickte Castiel in die strahlend blauen Augen. Er war so froh, dass er endlich das Brett vor seinem Kopf entfernt und um seinen Freund gekämpft hatte. Niemand anderes außer ihm selbst sollte an Castiels Seite sein. „Willst du noch Nachtisch?“  
Castiel schluckte. „Ein Freund hat mir mal gesagt, dass Nachtisch auch ein Code für etwas Anderes sein könnte.“ Der Schwarzhaarige blickte Dean mit einem unsicheren Lächeln an, in dem aber auch ein Hauch von Hoffnung lag.  
Dean nahm an, dass Castiel sich nicht sicher war, wie weit der Jäger gehen würde, denn immerhin hatte er bisher immer nur etwas mit Frauen gehabt. Es zeigte Dean aber außerdem, dass Castiel bereit war den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Mit ihm. „So, ein Freund hat das gesagt. Das muss aber ein guter Freund gewesen sein, wenn er dir solche Sachen erklärt.“  
„Der Beste.“ Jetzt lächelte Castiel ihn ganz offen an.  
„Dann schlage ich vor, wir gehen und du erklärst mir ganz ausführlich, was Nachtisch noch für eine Bedeutung hat.“ Dean ließ seinen Daumen über Castiels Handgelenk wandern.  
„Ich weiß etwas Besseres.“ Castiels Augen funkelten. „Ich werde es dir zeigen.“  
Dean räusperte sich und rief in einer vielleicht etwas tieferen Stimmlage als sonst nach der Rechnung.

Die beiden verließen das Restaurant. Dean zog Castiel an der Hand hinter sich her. Als sie jedoch am Impala angekommen waren und Dean nach seinen Schlüsseln suchte, wurde er von Castiel gegen sein Auto gedrückt und in einen ziemlich heißen Kuss verwickelt, den der Jäger dem Schwarzhaarigen gar nicht zugetraut hätte.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander. Dean leckte sich über die Lippen und sah mit Genugtuung, wie Cas der Bewegung folgte. „Wenn der restliche Nachtisch auch so gut ist, dann sollten wir uns wohl beeilen, nach Hause zu kommen.“  
„Auf jeden Fall.“

Als sie im Bunker angekommen waren, verschwanden sie in Castiels Zimmer. Dean bereute seine Entscheidung nicht eine Sekunde, sich auf Castiel eingelassen zu haben. Es zeigte sich, dass die beiden nicht nur gut miteinander reden oder auch schweigen konnten, nein, sie konnten auch sehr gut zusammen Nachtisch machen und Dean liebte es, seinen Nachtisch zu vernaschen. 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist im Rahmen des Halloween-Countdowns für fanfiktion.de entstanden. Auch wenn die Story nichts mit Halloween zu tun hat ;)  
Ich würde mich über Kudos wahnsinnig freuen!!!


End file.
